CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc.
Caw Xtreme Wrestling Inc Created By Elliot "Ellibod1" Running Time: 2008 - Present Main Roster : Arbiter Austin Juhasz Blaziken Bowser Espio (Also previously known as Cascara) Falco Lombardi Jack Stanbridge John-117 (Formally Known as Master Chief, but forced to remove his helmet after losing to Lucario.) Johnny Cage Jonny Blaze (YTA Season 1 Winner) JSR (He became an official member of the roster after defeating Harry at Crash 'n' Burn 4, and taking his spot on the roster.) Justin Knuckles* Link* Lucario Luigi M.E (YTA Season 2 Winner) Mario Matthew Hurworth (YTA Season 1 Competitor) Mewtwo (Crash 'n' Burn Rumble 4 Winner) Misterbones Phil Meng Randy Lee (Crash 'n' Burn Rumble 2 Winner) Reptile Sektor Senelicr (YTA Season 3 Winner) Shadow SMCS (Scott McShannon) Sonic (Also previously known as The Werehog) Tails (Also previously known as El Tarnaero) Vector Vince Ford (YTA Season 3 Competitor; defeated Senelicr, YTA Season 3 Winner, to earn his spot on the roster) WildCatV1 Notes*: Knuckles is a CXWI Trainer and not an official roster member, but wrestles on occasions. Link is a CXWI Trainer, per se, and is not an official roster member. Arcade Division Chart: 1. Sektor 2. WildCatV1 3. Arbiter 4. Tails 5. Austin Juhasz 6. Justin 7. Bowser 8. Vector 9. SMCS 10. M.E 11. Sonic 12. Senelicr 13. Vince Ford 14. Reptile Factions and Tag Teams: The Order: Lucario, Senelicr, Jonny Blaze, and Tails The Four Horsemen: John-117, Arbiter, and Mewtwo (The fourth member will be announced on the next episode of Melee.) Arby 'n the Chief: John-117 and Arbiter The Dark Warriors: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, M.E, and Jack Stanbridge Sektor and Vector Randy Lee and Misterbones The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi Reigning Champions: CXWI World Champion: Lucario CXWI Arcade Champion: Espio CXWI Tag Team Champions: Senelicr and Jonny Blaze (The Order) CXWI Money in the Bank Winner: Falco Lombardi (Plans to cash in at The Return or the Derby) Alumni of CXWI: (Not Complete) Ash Bart Fox McCloud Joesph Hemphill Harry Rupra Ivan Drago Ken Kevin Federline Mew Michael Myers Milhouse The Nerd Onaga Optimus Prime Predator Raphael The Scout Silver Sora (Crash N Burn Rumble 3 Winner) Spider-Man TylerWWE Uwe Boll Venom Wario Waluigi Wolf Yoshi YTA Alumni: (Not Complete) Carl V2.8 (YTA Season 2) Corra (YTA Season 3) Curtis (YTA Season 2) Giles Daniels (YTA Season 2) Jacob Hammer (YTA Season 3) Kurt Patterson (YTA Season 2) P (YTA Season 3) Royce Summers (YTA Season 3) Sammy (YTA Season 2) Singh (YTA Season 3) Yoshi Zakramoto (YTA Season 3) Special Appearence Superstars: (Not Complete) Batista Billy Mayes Bret Hart Chavo Guerrero Christian Edge Frankenstein Heidenreich John Cena Kane Lance Storm Lita Michael Jackson Molly Holly Randy Savage Rey Mysterio Rob Van Dam The Rock Roddy Piper Satan Shawn Michaels Trish Stratus The Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Wolfman Crash 'n' Burn Rumble 3 Note: This would be the final Rumble for Link, Wolf, Spider-Man, Mew, Harry, Ash, Predator, Sora, and Venom. Gumblet of Pwnage Note: This would be the final Gumblet for Ash, TylerWWE, Harry, Sora, Venom, and Ken. Crash 'n' Burn Rumble 4 Note: This would be the final Rumble for TylerWWE. Category:CAW Leagues Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page